Bad translation outcomes
by sh4dowpik4chu
Summary: What language do i put this in


From English: [DFS] Dr. Wumbo

To Arabic: [DFS] الدكتور وومبو

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Catalan: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Ukranian: [DFS] Д-р wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Chinese Traditional: [DFS]博士 wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr wombo

To Czech: [DFS] Dr wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Danish: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Turkish: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Estonian: [DFS] Dr wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Thai: [DFS] ดร. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Spanish: [DFS] El Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. wombo

To Slovenian: [DFS] Dr. wombo

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Greek: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Slovak: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Russian: [DFS] Wombo, доктор наук.

Back to English: [DFS] Wombo, PhD.

To Romanian: [DFS] Dr. luminita.

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. LAM.

To Indonesian: [DFS] Dr LAM.

Back to English: [DFS] Dr LAM.

To Portuguese: [DFS] Dr LAM.

Back to English: [DFS] Dr LAM.

To Japanese: [DFS]博士ラム。

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. LAM.

To Korean: [DFS] 램 박사입니다.

Back to English: [DFS] RAM Dr.

To Norwegian: [DFS] RAM Dr.

Back to English: [DFS] RAM Dr.

To German: [DFS] RAM-Dr.

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Vietnamese: [DFS] RAM-Dr

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Polish: [DFS] RAM-Dr

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Bulgarian: [DFS] RAM-д-р

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Hungarian: [DFS] RAM-Dr

Back to English: [DFS] RAM-Dr

To Hebrew: [DFS] ד ר רם

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. RAM

To Haitian Creole: [DFS] Dr. RAM

Back to English: [DFS] Dr. RAM

To Latvian: [DFS] Dr RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr. RAM

To Dutch: [MFK] Dr RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr RAM

To Chinese Simplified: [MFF]博士 RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr RAM

To Finnish: [MONIVUOTISEN] Tohtori RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr. RAM

To Swedish: [MFF] Dr RAM

Back to English: [MFF] Dr. RAM

To French: [CFP] Dr RAM

Back to English: [CFP] Dr. RAM

To Lithuanian: [BŽP] Dr. RAM

Back to English: [CFP] Dr. RAM

From English: FUCK PISS ASS SHIT  
To Vietnamese: FUCK PISS ASS SHIT  
Back to English: PISS FUCK ASS SHIT  
To Catalan: PIXAR CUL MERDA MERDA  
Back to English: PISS ASS FUCK  
To Chinese Simplified: 小便屁股他妈的  
Back to English: Pee ass fuck  
To Chinese Traditional: 小便屁股他媽的  
Back to English: Pee ass fuck  
To Czech: Prdel kurva pee  
Back to English: Ass fucking pee  
To Ukranian: Жопа ебля Пі  
Back to English: Ass fucking Pee  
To Turkish: İşemek lanet ass  
Back to English: Ass fuck with piss  
To Estonian: Perse kurat piss  
Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
To Finnish: Perse vittu kusta  
Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
To French: Ass fuck piss  
Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
To German: Arsch ficken pissen  
Back to English: Ass fuck piss  
To Greek: Σκατά Ass piss  
Back to English: Fuck Ass piss  
To Haitian Creole: Fuck bourik pise  
Back to English: Fuck ass urinate  
To Hebrew: זין בתחת להשתין  
Back to English: Cock in ass piss  
To Hungarian: Kakas a seggét húgy  
Back to English: Cock in the ass piss  
To Indonesian: Ayam di pantat kencing  
Back to English: Cock in the ass piss  
To Thai: ไก่ในปัสสาวะตูด  
Back to English: Cock in ass urine.  
To Russian: Петух в задницу мочи.  
Back to English: Cock in the ass of urine.  
To Romanian: Cocoş în fund de urină.  
Back to English: Cock in the ass of urine.  
To Latvian: Gailis urīna ass.  
Back to English: Cock in ass of urine.  
To Slovenian: Tiča v rit urina.  
Back to English: A cock in the ass of the urine.  
To Lithuanian: Gaidys Oslas šlapimo.  
Back to English: A cock in the ass of.  
To Polish: Kogut w jej tyłek.  
Back to English: Cock in her ass.  
To Portuguese: Pau na bunda dela.  
Back to English: Cock in her ass.  
To Korean: 그녀의 엉덩이에 수 탉.  
Back to English: Cock in her ass.  
To Japanese: 彼女のお尻にチンポを。  
Back to English: On her ass cock.  
To Danish: På hendes røv cock.  
Back to English: On her ass cock.  
To Dutch: Op haar kont lul.  
Back to English: On her ass cock.  
To Swedish: På hennes röv kuk.  
Back to English: On her ass cock.  
To Norwegian: På hennes rumpe kuk.

Back to English: On her ass cock.

To Norwegian: På hennes rumpe kuk.  
Back to English: On her ass cock.  
To Bulgarian: На петел си задника.  
Back to English: Cock your ass.  
To Slovak: Kohút prdel.  
Back to English: Cock ass.  
To Arabic: الديك الحمار.  
Back to English: Cock ass.  
To Spanish: Culo de polla.  
Back to English: Cock ass.

From English: ass racist  
To Bulgarian: задника расист  
Back to English: racist ass  
To Catalan: cul racista  
Back to English: racist ass  
To Chinese Simplified: 种族主义的屁股  
Back to English: Racist ass  
To Chinese Traditional: 種族主義的屁股  
Back to English: Racist ass  
To Czech: Rasistickou prdel  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To Danish: En racistiske røv  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To Dutch: Een racistische kont  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To Estonian: Rassistlik perse  
Back to English: Racist ass  
To Finnish: Rasistinen perse  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To French: Un cul de raciste  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To German: Einen rassistischen Arsch  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To Greek: Ένα ρατσιστικό κώλο  
Back to English: A racist ass  
To Haitian Creole: Yon bourik rasis  
Back to English: An ass racist  
To Hebrew: גזען את התחת  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Hungarian: Paraszt szamár.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Indonesian: Keledai redneck.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Italian: Culo redneck.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Japanese: 田舎者お尻。  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Korean: 양 아치 엉덩이입니다.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Latvian: Lempis ass.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Lithuanian: Lempis Oslas.  
Back to English: Redneck Ass.  
To Norwegian: Redneck Ass.  
Back to English: Redneck Ass.  
To Polish: Redneck tyłek.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Portuguese: Bunda de caipira.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Romanian: Redneck fund.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Russian: Быдло задницу.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Slovak: Vidlák zadok.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Slovenian: Redneck rit.  
Back to English: Redneck ass.  
To Spanish: Culo de montañés.  
Back to English: Ass by Montañés.  
To Swedish: Ass av Montañés.  
Back to English: Ass by Montañés.  
To Thai: ตูด โดย Montañés  
Back to English: Ass by Montañés  
To Turkish: Eşek Montañés tarafından  
Back to English: Donkey Montañés by  
To Ukranian: Віслюку Montañés за  
Back to English: Donkey Montañés by

To Vietnamese: Donkey Montañés bởi

Back to English: Donkey Montañés by

_"...35 translations later Bing gives us:"_

**...35 translations later, Bing gives us:**

_"... 35, soldiers, he said."_

"ONE DAY I WALKED AROUND AND SAW SOMEONE FUCKING FUCKING HITLERS DECAYED CORPSE I ASKED HIM "WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT ARE YOU DOING" HE REPLIED "I LOVE COCAIN" THEN I WOKE UP"

...35 translations later, Bing gives us:

"Whores CUCKOO day, I heard that he was in the same team as reactions to Hitler. All or some of the schools."

"Osama is Dead"

...35 translations later, Bing gives us:

"Options to find the perfect outfit."

"Nyesalinder"

...35 translations later, Bing gives us:

"New Office in India"


End file.
